


EMH One Shots

by roseandremus



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 01:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10675347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseandremus/pseuds/roseandremus





	1. Chapter 1

It was just you and the EMH left in the medical field. Of course you dear friend didn’t see himself as part of the crew. This meant it was up to you and Kes to show him you cared. So for the next month, you used all of your holosweet time to make an experience he’d never forget. In addition to Kes and Nelix making you an edible cake.  
One month later, you walked into sickbay after your shift to fetch the dear doctor.  
“Yes?” the dear doctor inquired without moving his gaze.  
Strolling over you drawled out,“Would you happen to be available for the next hour?”   
The dear doctor shot up and suddenly slowed trying to be casual. “I am available. Is something wrong?”  
“Nothing is wrong I assure you. Will you meet me in the holodeck in five minutes?” you stated starting toward the door.  
“Of course,” the doctor agreed diminishing your doubt.  
~~~~~  
You arrived at holodeck one four minutes later. “Computer please transfer EMH to holodeck one.”  
The next second the doctor appeared staring at you or rather the sight behind you.  
“(F/n), what is this?” he asked in wonderment.  
“It is a sunset on Earth. I grew up a few kilometers from here.” You informed him.  
“A cake?” his tone stayed level with his queries.  
“You can eat it, somewhat. It’s a hologram,” you quickly added. “I have my own slice.”  
“How long did this take to set up?” the dear doctor inquired. “This couldn’t have planned overnight.”  
“It only took a month,” you replied casually. “Don’t look at me like that. You’re important too. You deserve a heartfelt gift.”  
The doctor’s face glowed in the light of the moon, and you immediately knew the month of preparation was worth the work.


	2. Happy

You believed your dear doctor had noticed you never did anything with anyone except him. As you found out soon enough, he did notice. So while you were on duty in sickbay, the Doctor stated interrogating you. At first, it was a subtle question every 30 minutes or so, but you grew increasingly annoyed at the questions. So after a few questions and three medical examinations, you stopped him in his tracks.  
“What are you trying to get at?” you asked trying to keep your annoyance at bay. It wasn’t working.  
“You don’t seem to have any other friends, and I was curious as to why.” he answered only fueling your passion for secrecy.  
“I haven’t had many friends, ever, so I have made myself content with having one friend. Besides, why should I socialize if I’m going to watch us all die out here? If I die tomorrow, I wouldn’t want anyone to be sad. Or if one of them die, I don’t want to have to feel the loss again. I don’t want to feel loss or betrayal anymore.” You explained. You didn’t want to watch more people die and feel the loss.  
The Doctor looked so lost when he said,“I want you to be happy.”  
“I am happy here, being your friend.” You replied with indignation.  
He sighed,“You know what I mean. You can’t be happy with me. You need someone who can comfort you, be with you when you feel alone or lost. I can’t be that person forever.”  
“As I said, any of us can die. You have a better chance of not dying. Can’t I just be friends with you?” you voice slowly diminished throughout your thought.  
“If it makes you happy, then I won’t stop you.” he replied smiling for your sake.  
“I’ll be happy here. I promise.”  



End file.
